An Unexpected Arrival
by xxxrocketbabexxx
Summary: A fic about my OC Cori, Daughter of Giovanni the leader of TR.  Cori and her husband face a unexpected suprise one night while on vacation, one that will change their lives forever. A family of two is about to become three :


**Hey there readers, this is just a little random story I wrote over a few night's a month or so ago. It is based on my OC Cori and Her husband Ben, I just thought it would be cute to write about if they had a baby so I went ahead and wrote it ^^' I had nothing to lose posting it up here. The story also includes James from pokemon however he is married to my friend's OC Gabi, Who is Cori's sister. (this is mostly in all reference to Cori's relations in RP) But that's the gist ^^ enjoy. Just note I don't know if the birth is a little graphic, but just in case I am warning you. I apologize if some of the content may be a little incorrect but I have never been preggers let alone had a baby so please keep that in mind ^^ okay read now XD **

* * *

><p><em>It was a cool winter night in August.<em>

"Ahhh, that meal was fabulous," Ben said wiping his mouth after he placed his knife and fork down on an empty plate.

"It sure was," Cori chimed in. "Thank you so much, James."

James smiled at the compliments of his cooking. Cooking was one of his much loved hobbies, and he was good at it. "Don't mention it guys."

"He has always been a wonderful cook," Gabi agreed, as she was cleaning her youngest daughter, Nicole's face, which was smeared with baby food.

It was their third night staying at the cabin owned by James' parents, it was a holiday home located in the mountains. Being the middle of august, the last of the winter snow was falling. It would all be gone in a couple of weeks. Cori and Ben thought it would be a good idea to take the offer of joining James and Gabi, along with their three children Dakota, Sarah and Nicole on a week's getaway. The vacation seemed much needed for everyone, especially Cori.

Cori was thirty three weeks pregnant, eight and a half months. The baby was due at the beginning of spring, the knowledge of every morning she grew a day closer to the arrival of her child made her nervous. Not wanting to risk any unwanted stress, she took leave from work as a class A team rocket agent. However, being the active worker she once was, she grew immensely bored of having nothing to do all the time. Ben was busy working as a Gym Leader of the Evershine City gym, her sister Gabi was busy with her three children, and her friends back at Team Rocket HQ were mostly busy with their own engagements. Cori found herself in her own company most of the time, and quickly grew tired of it.

Cori's Husband Ben noticed as the weeks progressed, Cori seemed to become withdrawn and almost irritated. Being expected with the change in hormones to accommodate the demands her body was currently going through, Ben just dismissed it as mood swings. However, it wasn't until Cori let all her emotions out one night he had realized it wasn't hormones at all, she was just lonely. Feeling terrible for his misunderstanding, he decided to make it up to his wife by organising a family get together, to show Cori that they all loved her and supported her.

Gabi, Cori's sister had a better idea, they had already arranged to spend a week of the last snows of winter at James' parents cabin and more than welcomely invited them to join. Thinking it was possibly the last time for a while that he and Cori would be able to have alone time, he happily accepted.

"James, I think this little one sends compliments to the chef as well" Cori laughed as she placed a hand on her prominent belly. "I haven't heard a peep out of her since I started eating,"

Sarah, Sitting to Cori's left looked up at her aunt and smiled, placing her hand on top of Cori's belly. The five year old seemed to show some amazement in the growth of Cori's belly, always asking to touch it or feel the baby kick. It was because of this, Sarah sat next to Cori at dinner. If the baby kicked, she didn't want to miss feeling it.

"Why isn't she kicking?" Sarah asked, looking up at Cori with her father's emerald green eyes.

"I think she's asleep honey," Cori answered tousling Sarah's blonde hair. No one knew the baby's gender, leaving it to everyone's guess. Cori preferred to use "her" and "she" when referring to the baby, so did Ben. But nothing was for certain.

"Wake up baby," Sarah persisted as she rubbed her hand across Cori's stomach, making Cori giggle and look over at Ben.

"Hey there squirt, don't wake her up, she will keep Cori up all night, then Cori will keep me up all night." Ben laughed, reaching to ruffle Sarah's Hair.

"Good! I'm not going to bed tonight!" Sarah exclaimed continuing to feel over Cori's stomach for any movement. "heloooooo?"

"Oh, I think you are Sarah," Gabi said as she began to gather all the plates and stck them, one on top of the other. "Actually, it's time for you and your sister to have a bath right now,"

"mmnn, okay Mum," Sarah moaned, as she got up to follow her mother who was carrying her little sister.

Suddenly Cori flinched; she got a strange, almost sharp pain in her abdomen, then that familiar butterfly sensation as she felt the baby inside her stir. "Uh Sarah, I think she heard you," Cori called out to her niece.

Almost instantly, Sarah dashed back inside the room and returned to her place next to Cori as her hand was placed atop the large mound. Sarah, sat there patently and concentrated, within seconds she was moved. "Aunty Cori! She just kicked my hand!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"I know I felt it!" Cori laughed, as another kick followed a few centimetres lower than the last.

"Sarah!" Gabi called her young daughter from the bathroom, the water had stopped running and splashing could be heard.

"You better go Sarah, Mummy won't be happy if you ignore her." James took the stacked plates off the table and headed for the kitchen.

Dakota ran off to her room as soon as everyone was excused to leave the table, closing her bedroom door behind her to talk to her boyfriend. Leaving Cori and Ben sitting at the dining table, alone.

Ben smiled, placing a hand on his wife's rosy cheek and leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. Cori closed her eyes and returned the kiss just as gently, just as passionately.

"I love you," Ben said when they drew apart.

Again, that strange, sharp sensation in her belly, "I...I love you too."

* * *

><p>It was later at night, the two couples were up watching a movie having some "Adult time" once the kids went to bed. They didn't get enough of it.<p>

Cori was lying on the cosy carpet in front of the fire cuddled up against Ben, content and warm. Ben held her close to him, her head resting against his chest. His hand resting on her belly, feeling movement occasionally. Every time he felt the baby move against his hand he couldn't help but smile and kiss Cori's head. Cori, being so engrossed in the movie found this irritating after a while.

Gabi and James were cuddled on the sofa watching the movie, they usually would do this when the kids were in bed. Cuddle on the large polyester sofa in front of the fire and talk, or watch a movie as they were doing now.

Soon enough the movie came to a end, Cori stood up and stretched loudly as the credits came on.

"That was a great movie!" Cori exclaimed while stretching. "I loved it."

"Agreed!" Gabi chimed in as she got up off the sofa. "What did you think James?" she asked turning to her husband.

"It was a chick flick.." James answered in a unimpressed tone.

"It was not!" Cori disagreed.

James turned to Ben, "maybe I should get another man's opinion on that, Ben was it a chick flick?"

Ben chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to his wife "Sorry babe, it was a chick flick."

"There you go," James laughed as Gabi glared at James, and Cori glared at ben for agreeing with him and not her.

"Whatever, I think I might go relax in a nice, hot bath before bed," Cori said dismissing herself. Personally, she felt exhausted and not herself. About four times during the movie, she had felt that sharp pain, followed by a kick from the baby. It didn't last long enough to cringe, she had a strong pain threshold. However, it made her wonder what it was. Was the baby kicking her in the wrong place, or was in something...more.

Cori closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against the bathroom sink,looking at herself in the mirror. She looked weary and tired. The impending birth of the child made some people describe her as "glowing", but to her she felt dull and anxious. She knew nothing about being a mother. She was told she was maternal at heart and proved this many times around her sisters children, but they were not her children. She had been assured many times that the maternal instinct would come naturally and she would do fine. To Cori, that meant nothing, nothing but time could give her a definite answer.

"I cannot wait to meet you," Cori said softly, looking down at her belly, gently running her hand across it. "I hope I can be the Mother you deserve..."

Suddenly, as if it was a reply, the sharp pain ripped across her abdomen, the intensity of the pain had increased tenfold. The shock of the pain made Cori lose her balance, instantly collapsing to the cool white tiles beneath her and crying out in agony.

It was now Cori was certain, it was something more, she was going to become a mother, tonight.

There was a gently knock at the door before Ben entered the bathroom, in the middle of a sentence.

"Cori honey, are you okay I thought I heard –" His sentence instantly trailed off as he caught sight of his wife, crumpled on the bathroom floor, breathing heavily and painful moans escaping her mouth.

"Cori! Oh my god babe, are you okay?" Ben said shakily as he knelt down in front of her and tried to help her up.

Cori let out another painful moan as tears ran down her face, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, the pain causing her entire body to shake. "No...The baby...I think it's coming" she managed through ragged breathes.

As the words left Cori's lips, Ben felt a twinge of panic. The baby was not due for another six weeks, was it to early? Was it dangerous for her to give birth so early? So many questions running through his mind.

When the pain subsided a little, Ben helped Cori to stand, it was then they noticed a gush of liquid spill over the bathroom floor, Both Cori and Ben looked at each other at the realization her water had broken. There was no doubt about it now... they were going to become parents that night.

Ben gently supported Cori as she perched herself on the closed toilet seat. Ben gathered a few towels and placed them across the wet floor to avoid any accidents. "Wait here, I will go get Gabi," Ben said hastily running out of the bathroom.

Cori's head fell into her kneed as another painful contraction ripped through her body, fresh tears ran down her face. Never had she prepared herself for pain to be this painful, she thought she knew what to expect, but this took it to a completely new level.

Ben soon returned with Gabi.

"Oh Cori," Gabi said as she kneeled beside her sister and stroked her hair while Cori persevered through the contraction.

"I found her like this," Ben said as he knelt on the other side of Cori. "She thinks the baby's coming..."

"Well if her waters broken the baby is defiantly coming," Gabi spoke matter of fact.

"But, the baby is not due for another 6 weeks, is it dangerous for the baby to be born so early?" Ben protested as Cori clung to him, the contraction was wearing off.

"I don't know Ben, but there's not much we can do about it, her water has broken, the baby is well on its way." Gabi replied as calmly as she could.

"Everything okay in here?" James said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Ben stood up turning to James "You two stay with her, I need to call a ambulance, or at least the nearest hospital to let them know they are expecting her." Ben said as he edged past James out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Ben I don't think we will be able to take her to the hospital," James relied as he gestured to the window on the other side of the room. There was a violent blizzard outside, it was pitch black out and impossible to see anything.

Ben swallowed nervously as he caught sight of outside, he knew there was no way he could drive in that. He could never put his expectant wife in danger like that. "Okay, well we will just phone the hospital and see if anyone can guide us over the phone," Ben said as he left the room in order to retrieve his mobile phone.

"Mnnn, Gabi" Cori moaned in pain as another contraction made itself known after a 10 minute break, " What if Ben's right, what is she is not ready..." she asked her sister in a worried tone. Cori had never felt so afraid and vulnerable in her life.

Gabi brushed Cori's hair out of her eyes. "Cori, it will be fine, babies have been born way earlier and survived. The way you eat and your lifestyle, I have no doubt in my mind she is perfectly healthy, she will be fine Cori trust me," Gabi assured her as Cori's head sank as the contraction got more intense once again, she grasped Gabi's hand hard.

"Shit!" Ben's voice could be heard from outside the bathroom.

"What's the matter man?" James said stepping out of the bathroom.

"The storm has completely cut off the phone reception, I cannot call the hospital." Ben said hastily running his hands through his hair in stress.

"Okay then, it's okay we will just have to deliver the baby here..." James said rationally.

"But it's not safe, I don't know anything about childbirth. And I doubt you or Gabi know as much as a professional midwife...Fuck why did this have to happen tonight!" Ben snapped, sitting himself down on the bed.

"Ben, you couldn't prevent this, Babies have their own sense of time, regardless if we are ready or not." James said in a calmer tone as he sat down beside him. He knew it wasn't only the stress of no phone reception weighing on him. It was the knowledge that he was about to become a father for the very first time. James knew how it felt, he had walked through that door before, and he will show Ben just how to walk through it too.

"Look Ben, you need to calm down, the worst thing you can do for Cori is to stress out, if she see's your panicking, she will panic and that's when complications may arise. We all just need to work together tonight, if we do then Cori and your baby will pull through just fine." James added, patting his male companion on the back.

Hearing James' words gave Ben reassurance, and allowed him to gain his composure. Walking back into the bathroom to find Cori still sitting on the toilet seat and Gabi kneeling in front of her, she was coaching her through some breathing exercises. Noticing Ben's presence Gabi turned her attention to him "Any luck?"

Ben shook his head. "Afraid not. The blizzard has cut out any reception we have out here, looks like it's up to us" He replied to Gabi. He was trying to sound as collected as possible, for Cori's sake.

Gabi nodded, "we will be fine, childbirth is a natural process, we just need to stay calm and hope for the best," she replied giving Cori's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"We just need to keep Cori calm," James stated "How far apart are her contractions?"

"I am guessing around just over 10 minutes apart, she still has a long way to go," Gabi stated. "The serious business starts around 3 minutes apart. Until then, it's a painful waiting game."

Hearing this made Cori let out a frustrated moan, she would do anything for the pain to stop.

"Cori, why don't you soak in a nice hot bath for the time being, I have heard that warm water takes the edge of painful contractions," Gabi suggested.

Hearing the option of easing the pain was music to Cori's ears "Yes...oh yes," Cori agreed wearily. `

With that, Gabi got up and began to run the warm water into the large Jacuzzi. When the water was a reasonable temperature, she turned to Ben once again.

"Will you need help, or are you okay?" She asked.

Ben looked down at Cori, who was clutching his hand like a vice and leaning her head against his hip.

"I think we should be fine," Ben replied looking back at Gabi.

When Gabi left the room she shut the door behind her. Ben sat by the bath splashing the hot water evenly across both sides of the bath, He knew she liked her baths hot. When the bath was full, he turned off the tap and turned to Cori, who was already looking at him.

He saw so many emotions in her eyes. In those deep turquoise eyes he saw, fear, and apprehension but at the same time he saw love and excitement. He wondered if she could see the same in his eyes, he was feeling all the same emotions she was.

He slowly helped her up off the toilet seat and helped her get undressed. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Gabi here helping you?" Ben asked as he assisted taking off her purple sweater and under top.

Cori smiled sweetly at him "Of course I want you here, after all...who is more skilled at taking off my clothes than you?" She asked in a soft innocent tone.

"Good point," Ben replied as he helped remove the rest of her clothes before helping her into the bath. He was trying to do it quickly so she would already be in the bath by the time the next contraction hit. However, still taking care to be as careful with her as possible, they worked at her pace.

Cori sighed contentedly as she laid back in the spacious bath; the hot water was thoroughly relaxing. She had always enjoyed bathes while she was pregnant, and this was going to be the last one. She opened her eyes once again to see her husband sitting on the step next to the tub, leaning against the rim, she couldn't help but return his smile.

"You nervous?" Ben asked softly.

"Yeah," Cori reluctantly admitted. "You?"

"More than you can imagine," Ben admitted just as honestly. He had both his wife and baby to worry about, childbirth was dangerous for both of them, so many risks. And without a medical professional around, who knows what could happen.

But he wasn't going to admit his fear; he didn't want to scare her. He knew the situation already scared her, it didn't need to get any worse.

"But we will be okay," Ben quickly assured her. "You are going to pull through just fine, and by morning, we will be cuddling our beautiful new baby we have been longing to meet."

This made Cori smile, he was right. He usually was, even though she did not admit it all the time.

The moment of serenity and peace was disturbed by another contraction on cue. Cori's face scrunched up into a painful expression as she curled up into a foetal position, holding her right hand out.

Ben took her hand and allowed her to squeeze hard, it was beginning to hurt, but he persevered with it. It was nothing compared to the pain he knew she was going through.

Seeing Cori in so much pain was difficult for Ben, he almost felt...responsible. He was the reason she was pregnant so therefore he was the reason she was going through this physical torture. That was his thought anyway.

Cori moaned as she felt the contraction easing off and her body returning back to normal. "Don't worry, this is not your fault," she said wearily, panting a little.

Ben smiles as he heard her reassurance, she always seemed to know what was on his mind. "If you say so," Ben replied softly, lifting her hand and kissing it.

Cori giggled softly as she felt his lips touch the back of her hand. So many times he had kissed her hand like that; it made her feel like a true princess. That was because; he treated her like a true princess.

"Wow, this will be gone soon," Cori said, placing the hand he released on her belly.

Ben smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, on her belly. "Yeah, you will get your old figure back," Ben laughed.

Cori raised a eyebrow, "I thought you liked my baby bump," she said.

"I love you no matter what," Ben replied, pressing his lips to hers, Cori offering no objections.

The kiss seemed to go for some time, their foreheads resting together when it ended.

"We have been through so much together, haven't we?" Cori said, breaking the silence.

"We sure have, you were my first love, my first lover, my bride...and now you're the mother of my child." Ben said cupping her face gently in his hands. "God how I love you," he whispered.

As their lips met again in a passionate kiss they heard the door creak open. "Get a room!" Gabi's voice said.

Cori pulled away and looked over Bens shoulder "We have, you're just in it," Cori laughed.

Gabi rolled her eyes as she stood in the door way. "I am just coming in to check on how you are going, have your contractions got closer?" she asked.

As the mention of "contractions" came into the subject, Cori felt the horrible stabbing pain once again. She moaned loudly, clutching the rim of the bath and leaning her head against it.

Ben rubbed her back affectionately, trying to comfort her the best he could. "Uh, I think her last contraction was about seven minutes ago, well she has had two since you left." Ben replied to Gabi.

Gabi looked at her watch, "yeah, that would sound about right." She turned her attention to Cori, who was still clinging to the bath rim tensely. "Cori, do you feel your contractions are getting stronger?" She asked.

"Hell yes!" Cori screeched.

"Well she is well on her way, I think she should be in that bath for about 20 more minutes before we start getting serious..." Gabi said, as she left the room there was a flash, then it was pitch black.

"Crap," Ben said through darkness.

"Oh my god, Ben, where are you? What just happened?" Cori hollered, nervously. This was the worst time for the electricity to go out.

"Shhh Cori, the power just went out, I'm sure theres candles around here somewhere." Ben answered as he carefully felt his way around to the cupboards, where he knew there were some candles.

Suddenly the door opened and the a glow filled the room as Gabi entered the room with a candle in each hand.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Gabi asked, placing one candle on the bench.

"Yeah, we are okay. Bad time for the power to go out" Ben said, gathering more candles from the copbourd below the sink.

Cori made another moan as her body accommodated another contraction, making Ben and Gabi turn to face her once again. Gabi glanced at her watch, "five minutes," she stated.

* * *

><p>The next 2 hours went slowly, Cori's Contractions got stronger, however they remained five minutes apart, there was no sign she was close to giving birth. Cori laid in bed, struggling, she was exhausted, she had been in labour for a total of over three hours, but to her it seemed an eternity. It frustrated her that the contractions were not coming closer together, the pain was awful, she had never felt such pain.<p>

Ben, worn and worried sat by her side, stroking her damp hair, massaging her back, doing all he could to make her a comfortable as possible. But deep down, he felt completely useless.

Gabi and James entered the candlelit room, James holding a glass containing ice cubes to keep Cori hydrated. "How is she doing?" James asked placing the glass on the bed side table.

"Not too good," Ben answered, not bothering to take his eyes off his wife. "What's taking so long?"

Gabi placed some more wood into the already lit fire place. "I really don't know Ben," Gabi admitted. "It's different for all women; it can take some woman a short time, others it can take hours to give birth."

Gabi's words did not comfort Ben at all, he could not help but think that something was wrong, with either the baby or Cori. Deep down, he wanted to cry, all this suspense, deception. He couldn't take it for much longer. He knew he had to be strong for Cori; he didn't want him to be the reason for any complications during birth.

Wailing loudly, Cori clinged to Ben, tears streaming down her face, the pain was now unbearable. All Ben could do was stroke her hair gently, the same way he had been doing for the last two hours. They had tried to keep her quiet, but the control was long lost with the frustration, Cori cried loudly as her contraction's hit. It didn't matter how often she had them, she never got used to the pain.

"Cori, honey, I know it hurt's like hell but you are going to have to try to control yourself, theres children sleeping remember," Ben approached her softly once the contraction ended.

"I don't CARE!" Cori yelled.

"Shhh Cori! You will wake them up!" Ben scolded.

Too late.

Sarah appeared in the doorway, followed by Dakota both rubbing their sleep eyes.

"Why is Aunty Cori screaming?" Dakota asked.

"She is in labour, the baby is going to be born sometime tonight, very soon," Gabi confirmed as she lifted Sarah inter her arms.

Suddenly Cori let out another scream, much louder than all the rest "Oh god, I think it's happening! I can feel it!" Cori yelled.

Ben looked over at Gabi, panic evident on his face. Gabi nodded to ben and turned to James.

"James, you need to take the girls out of here while Ben and I deliver the baby." Gabi ordered, Passing sarah to him.

"Mummy, Can I stay and help?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"No honey, only uncle Ben and I are allowed to be in the room when the Baby comes." Gabi answered. Making the little girl tear up.

"Sarah..."Cori called weakly, making Sarah look in her direction, tears falling down her face.

Cori plastered on a assuring smile, despite her pain. "Sarah, I know you are just as excited to meet your little cousin as much as we are, I promise you as soon as she is born you can come in and give her the cuddle you have been waiting all these months to give her," Cori said softly cringing a little as she felt the pain becoming intense.

Sarah looked over at her Aunt, she nodded when she heard her assurance, she nodded as james took the two girls out of the room, Gabi shut the door.

"I feel another contraction coming," Cori stated wearily, her back resting against Ben's chest, and Gabi positioned in front of her at the receiving end.

"Okay, when you feel the urge, push as hard as you can for 10 seconds" Gabi said for the third time. They had been at it for 15 minutes now, but still no sign of the baby.

Cori's face clenched up again as she bore down, Gabi counting to ten before she was allowed to relax once again.

"Again" Gabi ordered, Cori did as she was told. Ben clasped her right hand tight. It was then she felt something new..a stinging sensation.

"That's it Cori! You're doing it!" Gabi urged, the baby was beginning to emerge.

"Come on honey, you can do it, she's nearly here!" Ben chimed in as he clasped her hand tightly.

Cori let out a scream from deep inside her body as she gave one last almighty push. Then she fell back, exhausted, panting, the pain was gone.

A small cry was heard, that gradually got louder.

"It's a girl," Gabi announced as she instantly wrapped the tiny crying baby in a towel and gently placing her in the arms of her mother.

Cori was speechless as her baby was placed into her arms, nine months she had been dreaming of this moment, and now it was finally in existence. After a few moments of cradling, the baby's cries died down and replaced by a soft cooing.

The Baby, she was small and delicate, her head covered in dark brown hairs, her father's colour. Her eye's opening occasionally, blinking a deep blue. She could easily resemble little angel.

Cori and Ben stared in awe at their newborn daughter, they had wondered in their head, imagined what she was going to look like, whom she was going to look like, but they never pictured a baby as beautiful as this one.

"Ben, would you like to cut the cord?" Gabi asked, handing him a pair of scissors.

"Sure," Ben said, still in a daze. He took the scissors from Gabi and cut where he was instructed.

Gabi couldn't help but smile as she looked over at the couple meeting their new baby, she never forgot the feeling of what it was like to see her children for the first time. It felt amazing, she was overjoyed her beloved sister was finally able to experience it. After the grief and disappointment she had experienced, she finally had what she longed for, a child, a daughter.

"She seems to be perfectly healthy," Gabi said as Cori gently placed the baby in her father's arms.

Ben gently took the baby from Cori and cradled her close to him, looking down at her he grinned from ear to ear. "You're perfect, little one. Absolutely perfect"

The baby opened her eyes once again, her deep ocean eyes meeting with her father's dark brown one's, Ben smiled as the baby exhaled a large yawn. "Hey there, my sweet little angel, I'm your Daddy," He said softly, kissing her tiny forehead.

The baby gurgled happily as Ben gently poked her tiny nose, a nose just like her mothers, Cori letting out a small giggle, still in awe.

"Do you want to go back to your mummy?" Ben cooed at her, passing the tiny human back to Cori.

The door opened and a certain five year old came running through the door, soon followed by James. "Where's my baby cousin!" Sarah demanded.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't hold her off any longer, I have basically been blocking the door since we first heard the baby cry" James explaining as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's okay James I made her a promise, she is right here Sarah, come meet your new baby cousin." Cori replied as Ben stood and helped the five year old up on the bed next to Cori.

Sarah leaned over to see the tiny baby Cori was holding, Smiling when she got a decent view. "She is so tiny" Sarah exclaimed.

Cori nodded. "It's because she is six weeks early," Cori gently explained.

Gabi stepped over behind her daughter, "Your know Sarah, you weren't much bigger than that," Gabi said. Smiling as she felt James' arms around her waist, also taking a look at the newborn.

"Really!" Sarah exclaimed, looking back at her parents, then back at the baby. " wow..."

"It's amazing how we start from something so small and helpless" Cori said thoughtfully.

"Aunty Cori..." Sarah interjected her train of thought quietly.

"Yeah, sweetie"

"Can I hold her?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Now Sarah-" Gabi began, that was interrupted by Sarah. "I held Nichole when she was a baby" Sarah reasoned.

"Yeah sweetheart you did when she was a few days old, this baby is barely one hour old, it's not the same. You have to be extremely careful with them." Gabi explained nervously as Sarah began to get more frustrated.

"It's okay Gabi really," Cori said a long last, turning her attention back to her niece. "I promised you that you could, so of course you can." Cori said softly, immediately earning a smile from Sarah.

Gabi instructed Sarah to move across the bed a little and to sit up leaning against the pillows before Cori gently placed her daughter in Sarah's lap, instructing her to use the crook of her elbow to cradle the baby's head. Gabi looked on nervously, biting her thumbnail.

"Hey there," Sarah giggled excitedly, the baby looking up at the new person holding her. "I am your big cousin Sarah, I have been waiting so long to meet you," she added. The baby stared back before letting out a happy gurgle and pulling her arm from the swaddling to grip Sarah's finger. The adults watched in amazement. They had never seen a newborn and a young child take to each other so quickly. Sarah had never shown so much affection to a baby, not even her little sister, Nichole.

Sarah continued cradling the baby and let her wrap her tiny hand around her finger. After a few minutes Sarah looked up at the Cori, "What will her name be?" She asked in a soft tone.

Cori turned to Ben as they exchanged looks. They knew the name they had chosen. "Kiara..." Cori replied at long last. "Kiara's her name."

* * *

><p>It had been a long night, the family sat in Cori and Ben's bedroom, talking, all getting a hold of the baby and introducing her to her new relatives. But soon enough, it was four in the morning and the excitement began to fade, and fatigue had begun to take its place. Sarah soon fell asleep in her mother's lap not long after Gabi and James decided it was time for them to turn in.<p>

The sleeping arrangements had to be slightly altered because of their unexpected arrival. Gabi and James decided to let their little daughter Nichole, sleep in bed with them while they moved the cot into the next door bedroom for Kiara to sleep in. Certain supplies had to be provided as well, Since they had no idea the baby was going to be born while on the trip, Cori and Ben hadn't bothered to bring any newborn outfits with them, let alone diapers.

The diapers they used for Nichole looked massive on the newborn, but it would have to do. The fire burning low, Ben kissed his daughter before lowering her into the crib. He returned to bed and got under the covers beside his exhausted wife once again.

They cuddled for some while, kissing occasionally in the darkness; they were just enjoying each other's presence, in complete serenity.

Soon enough, the silence was broken. "Ben..." Cori whispered quietly.

"Yeah babe," Ben replied, gently stroking her hair.

"Do you think...Levi, is watching over his baby sister," Cori said almost hesitantly as she felt Ben cease stroking her hair at the mention of his son's name.

He paused for a minute; it had been so long since his son had been mentioned. It was a sensitive issue for him, and still was. But the existence of his new daughter gave him the ability to accept it, his son he never got to meet. But his Daughter, she was here and she was healthy. He would protect her; he would keep her safe and happy no matter what.

"I am sure he is sweetheart," Ben replied after a long pause, kissing her head softly."Get some rest now Cori, you truly deserve it."

Cori smiled through the darkness and cuddled closer to Ben, she loved the way his strong arms wrapped around her, she always had felt safe and warm in his arms.

"I love you, Ben," Cori whispered as she began to drift off into a peaceful repose.

Ben looked down at her, he couldn't help but smile at her words. They had been through so much together, thick and thin, great times, shit times. But now they had the closest bond they could ever have, they shared a child.

"I love you too Cori," Ben replied softly to his sleeping wife. "You have given me the most precious gift in the world, a baby daughter. For that I could never stop loving you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too bad ^^ please review I appreciate them! <strong>


End file.
